This one time on Destiny Islands
by TrevorTheCreator
Summary: Roxas and Xion go on a mission together that is suppose to be recon on a new world but turns out to be an escapade they'll never forget or at least they hope not. Contains: Some pervasive language, use of drugs, and strong sexual content.


**Kingdom Hearts: This one time on Destiny Islands. . .**

_-The story takes place when Xion and Roxas were a part of Organization Xlll. Xion does most of the narration but sometimes it switches to the author. I know it's weird but that's how my brain wanted the story to sound. Anyway this story is about a mission Roxas and Xion go on together that turns out to be a funny and romantic one shot. This is my first story so enjoy!-_

I'm tossing and turning in bed having some kind of nightmare until I wake up from my alarm telling me it's time to wake the fuck up. I rolled out of bed and looked at my calendar and a thought came to my head "Grey room briefings were to be attended. . . shit" so I got all ready to start another long uneventful mission of either doing recon or collecting hearts.

As I made my way down to the grey room Roxas came running up to me with this big silly grin on his face and he shouted at me "Xion, Guess what!"

"What's up?" I said still partly asleep.

"You're with me on today's mission!" he shouted with joy.

My face instantly lit up because I loved going on missions with Roxas because he always made them so fun. We hurried up to Saix to get the mission briefing and see what we might need to bring.

Without even letting us say good morning Saix said, "Today you will be taking an exciting trip to a new world today called Destiny Islands. You will be doing recon work to figure out the importance of this place and what not. You should go visit No. XV ( the moogle) to get stocked up some supplies like maybe some sun screen because I heard its suppose to get up into the high 80's over there and only partly cloudy in the sky"

"Thanks dude we'll see you back here around the usual time" Roxas said as he quickly grabbed my hand and headed for the portal.

"Not so fast" Saix yelled. "There better not be any funny business when you're over there. You are not to be seen and make sure to be back here before 10."

"OKAY!" we both said getting too excited to really give a damn.

When we finally reached Destiny Islands we ended up on a little island connected by a dock to a much larger island. It was absolutely beautiful. There were these huge trees that housed these little forts in them that looked really fun. There were other islands about a mile away with houses on them. We decided to stay here because there would be less chances of running into anyone around here. At least that's what we thought. After only a few minutes though we were dying from these black coats we were being forced to wear.

Roxas said, "Hey Xion, you're going to love me for this." Roxas pulled out from this bag on his back two pairs of swim trunks and t-shirts. One was a two-piece for Xion and a pair of trunks for Roxas. Both shirts were white with a black Nobody symbol on it.

"Roxas, you are seriously the best!", Xion giggled.

Once they got changed in the little shack by the docks they got started on their mission. . .

"So we are here today just do some recon bullshit huh?" Roxas said.

"Yep apparently, I just really want to see those forts up in those trees over there."

"That's what I planned on doing first so let's find a way up there and check it out!" Roxas said as he led the way across the beach front towards a group of trees.

We made our way to a little man made ladder that went up to some walking boards that took you even higher into the trees. I got on the ladder first and while I was heading up I felt Roxas' hand grab my ass.

"Hey!" I said with a little grin. "That's inappropriate!"

"Oh you know you liked it"!

In fact I actually did like it I thought; Roxas was always doing these little things to me like giving me hugs from behind, kissing my forehead, grabbing my hand when walking. He must have felt a little braver this time. We finally made it to the top after nearly breaking a sweat.

"Wow whoever made this must have had a lot of free time on their hands" Roxas said panting.

As we got closer to the fort we could see a little bit of light coming from behind this curtain hanging over the entrance. When we were right at the entrance we could both smell this weird odor coming from inside as well as some laughter. Roxas ripped back the curtain as to catch a heartless off guard but instead we were surprised at what we actually did see. There were three kids; two boys and one girl around our age sitting on the ground in a little circle smoking something in a rolled up paper.

A boy with brown spiky hair shot up immediately and said "What the fuck who are you guys!"

The second boy got up who was a little taller with long silver hair said calmly "Easy now Sora, they don't look like someone that will get us in trouble" as he patted Sora's head gently. "I'm sorry for my friends here rudeness, I'm Riku, this is Sora, and she's Kairi."

Kairi got up very gracefully and walked over to us and said "It's very nice to meet you two! Where are you guys from?"

"It's probably best you don't know where were from but my name is Roxas and this is my partner in crime Xion."

I said hi and smiled a little to at least seem friendly.

"Roxas I think we should get going we don't want to intrude on their little whatever this is" I said quietly.

"Nonsense!" Riku said. "How about you stay awhile! If you're just visiting maybe you should get to know about how us locals have fun around here." He took up the joint and took a small hit from it.

"What the hell is that" I said trying not to seem suspicious.

Kairi said" its papua leaves. It comes naturally from a lot of the trees that grow here. The fruit that comes from the tree is said to be very powerful. If two people share one there destinies will be forever intertwined. The leaves on the fruit though contain some psychoactive chemicals that are slightly hallucinogenic. It's quite magical"

Xion was a little nervous at first but after hearing how badly Roxas wanted to try it, she decided to go along with it. They stayed there passing around a newly rolled paper that lasted for about half an hour. I remember it taking awhile to kick in because I had no idea what we were in store for because I have never used any drugs before let alone heard of them.

"Fuck!" Sora yelled. "My parents are calling me. Hello? WHAT? Ok.. ok… yes" Sora started to look really scared.

"What the fuck is wrong dude?" Riku said suddenly.

"My mom knows I'm here. We have to go she's pissed she's going to call all of our parents."

Kairi started to look worried too and Riku just seemed pissed as hell.

"Looks like we better make like a banana and split!" Roxas said trying to be goofy as if this couldn't get any more awkward.

Roxas and Xion took off out the back door of the fort through some trees as to avoid their parents so they too wouldn't get in any trouble. Not that they really care if they were scene it was just one of Saix's dumb ass rules.

"Well this sucks I have no idea what we're doing." Roxas said after a long time of silence while walking through some thickly wooded area after getting down from the trees.

"We just have to get as far away from their as possible"

When the two made it to the other side of the island through the trees they were surprised to see just how beautiful this island really was. There was a little waterfall that came off the side of some rocks into a small spring just right off the beach. By now it's been about an hour since they used paupu and they are really getting elevated.

Xion said "Wow this place is unbelievable. It's like Pandora. I wish I could live here forever. This oceanic breeze is amazing!"

"I know what you mean. It feels great. Me and you should just not go back and stay here and start our lives anew"

That caught Xion slightly off guard. She replied "You know that does sound pretty nice"

Roxas and Xion were now walking right next to each other while speaking about how they could start a whole new life together on this island. They were talking almost as such as what real lovers would.

Roxas was so caught up in this wonderful ecstasy running through him that he couldn't help himself from grabbing Xion around her waist when they finally were ankle deep in water.

"Roxas, what are you doing_" I was a little nervous.

Roxas kissed Xion on the lips which completely surprised Xion that she almost tried to back away until she realized this is what she wanted all along. She began to kiss back.

"mm Roxas this is what I have always wanted"

"Me too" he replied.

They were so caught up in what was happening that they didn't realize they were now knee deep in the ocean water. A big swell came in and knocked them both over into the wet sandy shore. They were laughing when Xion suddenly crawled on top of Roxas and began to kiss his neck and chest.

Roxas could not believe what was going on so he just stared up into the swirling clouds above that looked so lovely to him. Xion began to work her way down Roxas' stomach. She could feel him getting a little hard and it turned her on instantly. Xion got up on her knees still on top of Roxas and reached around her back and took off her top. Roxas' eyes were huge as he started getting really hard. Xion was probably around a small C cup but for being only 14 was pretty amazing.

"Wow Xion, you're fucking gorgeous."

Xion let out a small laugh and then went back down on Roxas. She started to slide Roxas trunks down until his whole dick popped out. It was a good 7 inches. She took his penis in her hand and slowly stroked it while licking the tip. Roxas was on cloud nine and had no intentions of coming down.

"You like that?" I said sexy as hell.

Roxas could hardly even reply because he was so faded with this mixture of love and paupu. "You… are… amazing…"

Xion just smiled mainly with her eyes because half his dick was in her mouth. She began to bob her head deeper and deeper till she was deepthroating his whole penis. Roxas could barely hold his load but since he was so high he was able to keep it going.

"Hey why don't you just take a seat on my lap" Roxas said out of breath.

"Why sure sexy" I said without a second thought.

As Xion got on top of Roxas she steadied herself on the tip and slowly took him in balls deep. She let out a small scream of pleasure right there on the beach not even caring if anyone could hear her. She began to slowly bounce up and down as she was getting the feel for his 7 inches. Her pussy was wet as hell. Roxas was getting more and more worked up so he grabbed her ass cheeks and began thrusting very hard into her cunt.

"Oh my god! Roxas! You're going to make me cum! Holy shit!"

Xion had a huge orgasm that rocked her entire body. Roxas could feel her wet sliminess all over his dick and balls. He flipped her around and began to give it to Xion from behind. Roxas was getting even more turned on from the sight of Xion's ass. She had a decent ass for her age but since it was wet from her pussy juice it looked super hot. Roxas then stuck one of his fingers into her ass while still fucking her. He kept going too! He was now ramming Xion so deep and fingering her ass with two fingers that made Xion have a second fierce orgasm that made her squirt everywhere. By now Roxas was ready to release his seed.

"Xion quickly suck me off!" Roxas said in a complete daze.

Xion brought her face to his dick and grabbed his dick while her other hand was rubbing his balls. She stuck her tongue out getting ready for his nut. Xion could feel his load coming up while grabbing his dick. She quickly opened her mouth wide and was shot full of Roxas' sperm. It shot into the back of her mouth almost making her gag. A second stream shot out and missed her mouth and ended up on her nose and part of her forehead. Then she pumped his dick one last time and a smaller shot filled her mouth which she swallowed instantly. The cum was running from her forehead almost into her eye so she ran to the water after a little while to get it off her face.

"Jesus Christ Xion, that was amazing. . ."

"We should definitely stay here" I said after finally getting all the cum off me.

"We could try to make a home out of that fort we were at with those hooligans?" Roxas said not knowing how that would even possibly last.

"Okay! It's worth a shot as long as I can always be with you!" I said now happy just thinking about the possibility of being with Roxas forever.

Our idea didn't last long when they sent Xigbar to come find us the next morning. We were still kind of naked lying under the curtain that we used as a blanket in the fort.

"You guys are in deep shit when you get back to the castle." Xigbar said seeming all pissed off because they sent him over some dummy like Demyx.

"Thanks Xigbar" Roxas said without much thought.

Xigbar then quickly vanished through a portal.

"Well I guess that means we need to get going so they don't kill us." I said a little sadly.

"Yeah, at least we don't have to do it alone" Roxas offered me a hand from the floor.

As I took his hand I looked at him in the eyes and I could tell I would never be alone.


End file.
